


I'll Be Staying for Breakfast

by readergirlreads



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Always A Girl Merlin, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Merlin, Fluff, Magic Revealed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirlreads/pseuds/readergirlreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic she must prove her loyalty to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Staying for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially going for Dark Arthur with this, but it's hard not to roll these two in fluff. This is my first time writing smut, so be gentle, but constructive please and thank you. Enjoy.

Arthur entered his chambers and slammed the door behind him. His maidservant, paying him no mind until the reverberating door slam caused her to startle, turned to him. 

“Arthur what’s wrong?” She put the last of his freshly washed and neatly folded laundry away and place the basket next to his dressing screen before making her way towards him. 

In the flash of an eye, Arthur had drawn his sword from its sheath and wielded it before him. “Don’t take another step. Sorceress.” His voice was quiet and deadly as he spits out the words. His eyes held the same calculating edge as when he sized up an enemy. Stopping mid-step Merlin was only able to communicate a small squeak in response. “Did you think me a fool Merlin? Some kind of Idiot King, who wouldn't realize the person closest to me, was manipulating me with magic.” 

“No – Arthur that’s not it –”

“So you do not deny it then? That you are a sorceress!” 

“No, no I do not. I’m so sorry Arthur I wanted to tell you. I’ve always wanted to tell you, but I was scared about how you’d react. About the position it would put you in –”

“Do not pretend like you care about me. You’ve been lying to me – Betraying me! For YEARS!” 

“I’ve never betrayed you, Arthur! I swear it. Yes, I kept my magic a secret from you, and sometimes had to lie to do so, but everything I do, everything Arthur I do for you. I use my magic only for you. I am completely loyal to you Sire.” 

“Ha! Completely loyal you say. You’d do anything I ask? Anything I command?” Arthur asked his brow rising with the question. 

“Yes,” Merlin answered quickly, breathlessly, the tip of Arthurs sword pressing harder against her neck breaking the skin. Merlin’s steadying breath causes the drop of blood to shutter down her throat. 

“Let’s put that theory to the test then shall we Merlin,” Arthur declared, removing the sword from her throat and sliding it into the sheath. “You will do everything I say without complaint or argument. Do you understand Merlin?”

“Yes, Sire,” she replied with a swift nod.

“Good.” Arthur’s hands moved from the hilt of his sword to the fastening of breeches. His nimble fingers began undoing the laces and his pants easily fell to the ground. 

“What are you –?” 

“Quiet Merlin.” The maidservant snapped her lips shut at his command and watched wide-eyed, breath growing heavy, as Arthur hand pumping his quickly awakening cock. 

“Undress Merlin,” his command was given in a low heady voice. Merlin’s eyes went wider, but she did not speak. “You heard your King Merlin – take off your clothes. Now.” 

Obediently Merlin began to strip. Shy and slow at first starting with her neckerchief, then she slipped both feet out of her boots. Pulled the tunic over her head and with a deep breathe dropped her trousers to the ground and kicked them away. 

“Underclothes too Merlin,” Arthur groaned, eyes glued to her, taking in every bare inch of skin his eyes could scan while his cock hardened in his hand. 

Biting her lip, everything in Merlin wanted to argue, to protest, and to run away. ‘Is he’s going to kill me? Then kill me! Banish me? Then banish me! Must he embarrass me first.’ But Merlin did not argue, or protest, or run away. Instead with a sharp bite of her lip, she pulled off her small clothes and stood naked in front of Arthur as his hand quickened and panting increased. Her nipples hardened, but Merlin wasn’t sure if was from the sight before her or the cool air in the chamber. However, she was sure she knew what was causing the dampness to spread between her legs.

“Yes, Merlin,” Arthur moaned raking his eyes over her now bare body. “Come closer.” The hand not choking his cock caressed Merlin’s face and worked its way down her body. “Spread your legs for me Merlin.” It’s whispered, but no less of a command and Merlin’s legs slide apart at his words. As if he was the one who possesses magic and not her. Arthur’s fingers slide between her thighs and into her slick, warm center. 

“A-Arthur,” his name stutters out of Merlin’s mouth and her chest heaves, breasts bounce, as Arthur slides his fingers out of her pussy and thrusts them back in. 

“Gods Merlin I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so wet for me. Did your cunt get all wet while you were watching me stroke myself? Huh, Merlin?” 

“Yes, Arthur. Gods yes” Merlin panted out as Arthurs' fingers continued to work her. “Yes– uhn – uhn –” she relaxed into him wrapping her left arm around his neck and rocking her hips to create more friction. While a chant of “yes… yes…yes,” spilled from her lips without her control. 

Merlin’s other hand went to Arthur’s still clothed chest. With nothing more than a flash of gold eyes she removed the shirt allowing her hand to run up and down his broad chest and shoulders. Just feeling him. His warm sun touched skin, hard rolling muscles, the rapid beating in his chest that no doubt matched her own. 

“Really do have magic,” Arthur panted out. His eyes wide, mystified, aroused. He began fucking her with a harder and slower three-fingered knuckle deep rhythm. 

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin pleaded, and not just for forgiveness this time. “My magic serves only you. I serve only you. How do you want me to serve you, Arthur? Anything – Anything –”.

“Take me in hand Merlin,” Arthur kissed and sucked the words up and down the skin of her neck. Merlin’s knees went weak, and she let out a whimper of approval as Arthur lightly dragged his tongue from the base of her neck, teasingly, to a spot behind her ear and then began sucking with vigor. There would a mark there later. 

Without further invitation, Merlin’s hand shot down and wrapped itself around Arthur’s cock. Merlin’s hands are smaller than Arthur’s, but she grips him tightly and jerks him off. Her thumb snakes out and rubs small circles into his head. Arthur hisses as pre-cum leaks from the tip and Merlin smirks smearing the new slickness over Arthur’s cock with every twist of her wrist. 

Arthur’s mouth travels lower kissing and licking her breasts. His mouth seeks and greedily laps and sucks one hard nipple then the other. Arthur’s breath is heavy and panting now. Deep guttural moans rumble is his throat as he teases the bud in his mouth. Merlin’s left hands slipped into Arthur’s hair gripping and tugging at the blond locks and her cunt clenches and pulses around his fingers. 

“Yes, yes, so close Arthur, so close,” Merlin bites at her lower lip her eyes scrunch closed, and her head lolls back as her hips begin snapping and rocking out of rhythm. Out of her control. Arthur’s hips speed up cock thrusting into the tightening circle of her hand. His mouth never leaves her breasts. His tongue playing with her overassertive nipples and Merlin falls over the edge with Arthur’s name broken high pitched tumbling out of her mouth. Her body shudders and jerks against his and Arthur rides out her orgasm until well after the last shudder leaves her body. 

“Please Arthur,” Merlin slurs, head still lolled back, “it’s too much.” He released her nipple with a pop and stilled his hand, but doesn’t remove his fingers from inside her. Gaining enough control to pull herself up Merlin leans heavy against Arthur’s chest and jerks his cock with a new found determination. It doesn’t take much after that little twists of her wrists and muttered encouragements from Merlin to cum for her, and he does. Happily spilling hot and sticky over Merlin’s hand she works him until the last drop and then releases the oversensitive appendage. They stay like that for a few minutes, breathing each other’s air and coming back to reality. No one speaks until Arthur finally pulls his fingers from Merlin’s slick center and wraps his arms around her. 

“Do you believe me now? About my magic and loyalty?” Merlin asked quietly. 

“I never doubted your loyalty to me Merlin,” Arthur said with a bright smile. “I just wanted to see what lengths you would go to to prove it to me.” 

“You prat!” She half-heartedly beat her fist against his chest. “And letting you finger me proved what exactly?”

“Nothing really, I’ve just always wanted to take you apart, but I wasn’t sure if you’d let me or not. Seemed like the best chance I’d ever get without your big mouth getting in the way. And besides you did lie to me for ten years, punishment had to be dealt.” 

“That was punishment?” Merlin asked with a small laugh. “Love to see reward – how’d you even find out about my magic anyway?”

“I’ll explain over dinner tonight Merlin, and then in the morning George can bring us breakfast, and we can begin work on changing Camelot’s laws against magic.” 

“And you wonder why I call you a prat. One romp and you already assume I’ll be in your bed until tomorrow morning.” 

“I’m sorry didn’t you say if this was punishment you’d love to see reward?” Merlin was still tucked into his chest and couldn’t see his face clearly, but she could hear the smug tone in his voice and could imagine the arrogant look on his face. But those things were not enough to stop the bite of anticipation at her lips or the twist of excitement and renewing arousal in her stomach. 

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed with a tiny sigh, “I’ll be staying for breakfast.”


End file.
